


Adoption Attempts

by winterschild



Series: He Has A Stump Start and Beyond [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amputee Bucky Barnes, Angst, Artist Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve and Bucky are trying to adopt, Triggers, War Veteran Bucky Barnes, War Veteran Steve Rogers, Work Up For Adoption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-01 21:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14530011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterschild/pseuds/winterschild
Summary: After Steve's embarrassing moment of yelling at a hot amputee, falling in love at first sight with said amputee, learning they share a common friend who has been trying to set them up for months, and eventually learning they were meant to be, the story of the two war veteran continues.  Bucky and Steve are on a journey to adopt a child to call there own after their marriage, but it doesn't go exactly as plan.





	1. Adoption Attempt #1

**Author's Note:**

> I would highly recommend reading the first part of this series called "He Has a Stump" for context of how they got together. These can be read as stand-alone, but this is cannon-divergent, so you might be a little lost.

“I’m sorry, Captain Rogers, but your application to adopt with Sergeant Barnes has been rejected. We do encourage you to submit another application in the future, and we want to thank you for choosing our agency,” the woman said, sitting on the other side of the desk opposite of the two war veterans. Steve gripped his husband’s hand tighter, wishing he could do more, as well as made a mental comment that it was Sergeant Barnes-Rogers.

Bucky’s voice was quiet, barely above a whisper, with words cracking in sorrow, “Can we know the reason why we were rejected?” It broke Steve’s heart: Buck had wanted a kid terribly; they had talked about it long before they were married a month previous. 

“Yes,” the representative started, “it was caused by a couple of reasons, James. We felt that Steve’s job at the Veteran’s outpatient clinic was not stable enough to run a family, considering you are currently unemployed.” 

“But he has his pension; we both do actually,” Bucky retorted, brows furrowing. Steve squeezed again. 

The woman continued, “We do not support living off the government at this agency. However, that was not the only determining factor for our decision. We feel that your,” she paused, gesturing to the stump where Bucky’s left shoulder should be, “disability will cause an unstable environment for a child.” 

“I have a prosthetic, it is just being checked for any bugs,” Bucky defended subtly; Steve, however, knew that wouldn’t change a thing. This wasn’t about an arm or a job—he saw the look that the secretary gave them when they first walked in. 

The woman shook her head; she was a nice lady, but Steve had a difficult time believing that thought at the moment. 

His attention was brought from the woman when he felt something warm hit his hand. A teardrop had rolled off his knuckle and onto Bucky’s flesh finger—more trekked down his husband’s face, slowly and patiently as he gave her a nod. 

“Thank you for your time,” Steve managed to push out, ignoring his own tears and the disappointment that filled him. 

They stood from their chairs, Steve pulling Bucky closer as he bid the woman a final goodbye. As they walked out of the office, he cradled a shaking Bucky to his broad chest, smoothing his newly cut hair down—it was like how it was when he was still a sniper. They found their way to Steve’s Harley as he made sure Bucky’s helmet was strapped on properly and he wiped away a few fallen tears. 

Steve started up the bike, feeling sadness hit him from the rejection, but also from seeing his husband like this. He hated it. He hated that Bucky was treated unfairly by his country because he couldn’t multi-task due to lack of hands—even if he made the ultimate sacrifice for them to be able to reject him. He hated the way people looked at him with not only pity, but disgust because he loved a man. He hated how Bucky had to suffer through nightmares just to come back to place that he doesn’t think wants him. He hated how the world treated the most wonderful man he had ever met. 

The two men made their way to a two-story house—one with a beautiful white coat, blue shutters, and a lovely garden that was blooming with life—the one they decided to move in together after a year of dating—it was still in D.C. 

The blond assisted the soldier off the bike and carried him bridal style up the porch to the glider on the front steps. He studied the smaller man, seeing his red, itchy eyes and blotchy cheeks. Why was the world so cruel? “Buck,” Steve broke after a few minutes of silence. He grabbed Bucky’s chin, bending down to meet his icy-blues, despite the resistance. 

“It’s my fault,” Bucky mumbled, irises burning into Steve’s, wide and sad. “They’re never gonna let a gimp adopt a child. No agency will.” 

“Hey, now, stop that! You’re not a gimp—never say that again. We just have to take another shot, Buck. This is in no way your fault. I saw how they looked at us when we first walked in; they were homophobic and just didn’t want two men to get a kid. You and I know perfectly well that the reasons they gave us were bullshit. Please,” Steve pleaded desperately, “God, please, love, don’t blame yourself for this.” He set his hands on the brunet’s shoulder, tracing the scars from underneath the material of his dress shirt. “Please.” 

After a few agonizing moments, the brunet nodded, causing Steve’s stunning smile to show, “We’ll get a new agency; we’ll try again; we’re gonna get us a kid, I promise.” Steve cupped Bucky’s cheek lightly, pulling pastel lips to soft ones into a kiss. It was gentle, however filled with passion and so much love—Bucky was so in love with him. They were going to try again, and Steve was determined to adopt a child, if not for himself, for his husband. 

Steve gently ran his hand through the other man’s hair, giving him a soft smile, “I love you so much, Buck.” 

“I love you, Stevie,” Bucky responded honestly, cupping Steve’s chin as well. “‘Til the end of the line, right punk?” 

Steve chuckled lightly, shaking his head in conformation, “That’s right, jerk.” 

The men sat that way for hours, enjoying each other and the silence surrounding them. After moving inside, Steve continued holding Buck tight throughout the night as they fell asleep on the couch watching a movie, and Steve couldn’t help but admire the man he held in his arms—he couldn’t be more in love.


	2. Adoption #2 - Wilting Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A second try turns into a second failure. Can Bucky and Steve make it again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are here, I am assuming you've read chapter one, but if you didn't read the notes last time and you haven't yet, I highly recommend going back to read "He Has a Stump." It contains information on their relationship, and who the Steve and Bucky are in this universe. Lots of love and enjoy!

It had been nine months since the Barnes-Rogers family had attempted to extend by one; this time around they had made it to the interview session of the process—the two men were hopeful, as well as their friends and family.

Steve was currently sitting with Sam in a small cafe on their lunch break, sipping coffee laughing at something that had come out of the mouth of the person at the table behind Steve. 

“So, how’s Sergeant Barnes-Rogers doing?” Sam asked, setting his mug down in front of him. 

Bucky was fantastic; he was excited for the adoption, as they had made it farther this time around and the people had really seemed to take a liking to Steve. Tony Stark, CEO of Stark Industries and the one who gave Bucky his metal arm (Steve was extremely flattered when he learned this fact), had also offered him a job to run his tech department in the D.C. office a few weeks ago and Buck couldn’t have been more excited to get back into the workforce. 

At this point, it seemed everyone’s lives were going unexpectedly well—Bucky’s life was taking all the right turns and the odds seemed to be in his favor. Sam had finally proposed to Natasha after much convincing, and they were currently planning their wedding—which was in a month. And Steve...not only did Pepper Pots, Stark’s assistant and wife, offer him a spot in Stark’s New York Gallery, but, well Steve was just happy that the love of his life was enjoying life in this moment. However, at the same time it worried Steve—things seemed to be going too perfect, and nothing in his life had ever gone this smoothly. 

“He hasn’t been this happy in a long time,” Steve commented, smiling bright truly meaning everything he said. Steve couldn’t be much happier himself. 

Sam mimicked Steve’s grin saying, “Good. That’s so fucking fantastic Steve. I remembered when he first started coming to the meetings at the VA. It had been a few months after he began recovery and he had this odd aura around him, you know man? He was never sad or remorseful, but he also seemed like he was ready to break at any second. It was like he accepted it, but he hated himself for it.” Sam chuckled bitterly to himself, slightly shaking his head. “I don’t know where he’d be right now if it weren’t for you. Hell, I don’t know where I’d be now if it weren’t for him.” 

“Sam, I wouldn’t know where I’d be without him,” Steve chuckled, wiping his mouth with his napkin. 

Sam winked, “Probably somewhere in a ditch selling yourself for food.” 

Steve laughed, then excused himself to the washroom. Making a quick decision, he dropped his phone and wallet back on the table, and rushed off, leaving Sam with a “be right back.” 

Sam nodded, watching him depart to the back of the restaurant before pulling out his own phone. He shot a response to Natasha, answering her question about the upcoming wedding. The man was distracted from Nat’s text when the phone on the other side of the table began to vibrating and the screen lit up. It pushed Sam to reach for it and press accept call. 

“Steve Rogers’ phone, this is Sam,” he answered. 

“Hello,” a feminine voice began, “May I please speak with Captain Steven Rogers?” Sam found Steve back at the table as the question was being asked with a quirked eyebrow. 

Sam simply shrugged towards Steve and said, “Yes, hold on one moment.” He pulled the phone away from his ear and handed it over to his best friend. Steve grabbed it, taking noticed to the unknown number, and something caught in his throat. 

The blond pushed the device to his ear, “Steven Rogers speaking. How may I help you?” 

“Hello, Captain Rogers. This is Helena Dupruis from the adoption agency calling to inform you that, unfortunately, we have decided to reject your application to adopt.” Steve’s heart dropped into his stomach—he suddenly felt extremely sick. “We found a mistake on your application that was unclear before, and it has altered our decision to move you onto the next step in the process. We understand this can be a very difficult thing to hear, and we would like to offer our condolences.” 

Steve’s brain ached, as well as his lip from biting down on it—he was trying his hardest not to break down because everyone in the café basically knew him. “This mistake was?” 

“Excuse me, sir?” the woman asked. 

“I’m allowed to know why we were rejected from adopting—so can I please know what this mistake was that altered your decision process,” Steve explained, staying calm. Little did he know that Sam could see him begin to shake. 

“We misunderstood that you were married to that man you brought with you. We thought Mr. Barnes was a friend coming to support you,” she explained; the blond’s expression was deadpan. 

He sarcastically laughed, biting out “It’s Sergeant Barnes-Rogers.” Steve snapped, “Also, I am positive it is recorded under spouse that I put James Buchanan Barnes-Rogers. It’s not like we were being shy when we came to meet you for the first time. Most supportive friends do not kiss.” 

The woman signed, then exclaimed, “I apologize Captain, but we do not support homosexual couples in our office as we believe that every family should have one male and one female role model. We are of strong Christian faith here.” She put a strain on the word female and now Steve was seeing red. 

“Christian my ass,” he spat viciously—the woman gasped. “I am a Christian as well, and to think that a Christian would deny another a right to a family because you don’t like gays is unfathomable.” 

Steve could feel the woman roll her eyes, “This country has denied you nothing—you are allowed to marry. What gives you the right to say you have more rights than anyone else?” 

He froze in fury before responding calmly, “First off: Both my husband and I fought for this country so you can live the way you want and allow your family to immigrate over here. My husband specifically has sacrificed more than most as he gave up his arm and his ability to do many things so scum like you could live freely. Also, we do not have more rights than anyone else—the LGBT community has limited rights compared to even immigrants.” 

“Captain Rogers, I suggest you calm down. You have no right to be so rude. I’m sorry for your denial,” Helena fought. 

“Excuse me, but last time I checked it was illegal to deny adoption simply for homophobic reasons,” Steve retorted, knuckles turning white as Sam continued to watch the interaction. 

“Captain, we are not denying you because of homophobic reasons,” the woman argued, “we feel you aren’t fit to raise a family.” 

Steve rolled his eyes,” Oh, please, yet you’ll go around sending these children to abusive and alcohol foster parents keeping them in the system just because you don’t want the child to have two dads.” 

“I’m sorry, Captain Rogers,” she repeated. 

The blond’s head shook as he signed, “No, you’re not. Good-bye.” He was tired. 

“Good-bye, sir,” she ended, completing the call. Steve let his phone fall from his hand and ran his hand run stressfully through his hair, tugging on it. 

“Fuck,” Steve released, falling to his knees with tears building into his eyes. Sam was next to him in an instant, holding him tightly in an embrace as the other customers—his friends and acquaintances—watched solemnly. This heavily crushed his heart; however, he didn’t want to see what it did to Bucky—his sweet, gentle Bucky. They had already gone through this once, and although James wouldn’t admit it openly, it destroyed him. He didn’t touch his garden for two weeks, causing some of the roses to wilt. 

This was Steve’s ideas, and it was going to destroy Bucky again. They had been so close. ~~ 

Bucky walked through the front door of their home, enthusiasm fresh on his face from work. He quickly found Steve on the couch and excitedly paced the floor, beginning to speak. 

“Holy shit, Steve, the craziest, coolest thing happened at work today!” he began. “We were just chilling in the tech room, because we had gotten done with our work and were just experimenting, when one of the NASA scientist—goodness, I’m such a nerd—came in with thi—“ Bucky stopped instantly when he actually saw Steve and his lack of response: His hair was matted down and his eyes were brimmed with red; he had been crying. “Stevie, what’s wrong?” 

Steve attempted to smile but failed as it faltered—Bucky’s did too. “Hi, beautiful.” 

“Stevie, please, what’s wrong?” he asked; unfortunately, the brunet already knew the answer to his own question in his gut. He slowly took a place next to Steve, taking Steve’s hand in his. “Please, just tell me.” 

The blond’s eyes shut tightly; he hated himself in this moment. He started, “Buck—my lovely nerd—the woman, Helena, from the adoption agency called while I was at lunch with Sam.” 

Tears gathered behind icy blues,” What’d she say?” What a silly question. 

Steve reluctantly looked up into his husband’s eyes—how could he crush the soul of the man he loves? “I’m sorry, baby” was all he could manage to get out. He heard a shaky breath leave Bucky’s throat. 

The icy-blues had turned a grey, becoming duller by the second. The bright smile he had walked in with had disappeared, and instead was replaced by an emotionless expression that chilled Steve to the core. 

“Why?” was all Bucky could ask. 

Steve loosely squeezed the flesh hand, “They felt two dads weren’t fit to raise a child. She stated that they found withheld information on our form.” 

His husband nodded, averting his eyes to the coffee table blankly, asking “Are you okay?” 

“As much as I can be,” Steve said. “Are you?” Bucky shrugged. They sat in silence for what felt like hours, but was actually only minutes, before Bucky stood from his spot on the sectional. He left a lingering kiss on Steve’s forehead, then walked out of the living room to the garden out front.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading. I hope you enjoyed this second chapter, and the anticipation keeps building. When will Stucky get their kid? If you want to read anything else about this Stucky universe, drop it in the comments below. I appreciate y'all, and the next one is going to be a tough one. Please read the beginning notes for the next chapter. Love you all and thank you again.
> 
> ~winterschild


	3. Adoption #3 - Restoration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Third time's the charm, or is it? Let's see where this adoption try is going to take Bucky and Steve? Are they finally going to break?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING FOR THIS CHAPTER AND THIS CHAPTER ALONE! THERE IS A POTENTIAL TRIGGER IN THIS CHAPTER. THERE IS MENTION OF BLOOD AND SLIGHT SELF-HARM. 
> 
> I PUT **** TO INDICATE THE BEGINNING AND END OF THAT PART. IT IS SMALL BUT IMPORTANT TO MENTION. I WILL PUT IN END NOTES WHAT HAPPENED IN VERY LITTLE DETAIL IF YOU WANT TO KNOW THE GENERAL IDEA OF WHAT HAPPENED.
> 
> Otherwise, enjoy the chapter and I love you all.

Bucky trotted into the house, a watering can in his left hand and the mail in his right. He was whistling Frank Sinatra’s “Fly Me to the Moon” as he set the watering can on the tile of the entrance into his home. Bucky made his way to the living room and took a seat on the sectional, where only four months ago Bucky and his husband had been denied adoption for the second time around.

Although it took a few weeks longer to recover from the second time, Bucky had somehow convinced himself to try to adopt again. This time, Steve took the time to look around for homosexual-friendly agency—unfortunately, in D.C., it was a lot more difficult than they had hoped for.

However, for his love, Steve found one and they had applied a month ago. Now, the anxious couple was just awaiting the results of their inspection. It seemed they kept getting closer, and people say the third time’s a charm. In reality, Bucky wasn’t 100% okay, and even when he told Steve he was ready to try again, he wasn’t. He often found himself drifting off in the garden, maybe even just not finding it enjoyable anymore, letting a few flowers die or drown—it made the garden look sad, but he was trying his hardest for Steve. 

Sometimes, he would just sit in the shower and think—both attempts they had made had been his fault. First it was his stump, and then the fact that they thought he wasn’t the spouse of Steve. He doesn’t blame them for not realizing; a man like Steve should have females crawling all over him. James Buchanan Barnes was just a sad amputee with greasy hair and nerdy desires.

Bucky quickly shot Nat a response to her text—her and Sam had just found out they were pregnant, so she was asking Bucky about names and room designs. She had been texting him non-stop since seven thirty this morning, and it was now one in the afternoon. Steve had left around eight to go meet with Ms. Potts about his art gallery. One of his paintings (the second one that Steve had painted of Bucky) had been doing quite well amongst buyers, and there might even be a bidding war within the coming months.

The brunet considered ringing Steve, but figured he was already at work and in one of the therapy sessions, so he voted against it and began scanning the mail. He noticed a few letters for Steve (which were probably about his artwork), as well as an envelope addressed to James himself.

He squinted at the note, curiously ripping it open, and his core immediately chilled. The seal on the front of the letter was one from the adoption agency they had most recently chosen. His fingers trembled, and his phone dinged—it was probably Nat; this was more important. He slid his metal pointer finger under the seal, popping open the tri-folded paper and catching the words that filled the page. His heart was beating into his throat and his breathing was shaking as it left his lungs.

“Sergeant James Barnes-Rogers and Captain Steven Rogers:

We regret to inform you that we have denied your application to adopt due to the inspection step in the process…”

Tears pooled in Bucky’s eyes again—it was his entire fault.

~~

“Life will never go in the direction we think it will. You think you’ve finally found all the possible outcomes, and the one that actually happens was never revealed before. However, we have to keep persevering and pushing forward,” Steve spoke, giving a bittersweet smile the group seated in front of him. “Support, whether we are on the giving or receiving end, is the most important part of the healing pro—“

Heavy knocks banged on the door unexpectedly before the door was slammed opened. “Steve!” Sam interrupted, rushing into the room unannounced with panic in his eyes. Steve stopped, not registering the action.

He squinted his eyes toward the dark man, asking, “Sam, what are you doing? I’m in the middle of a session.”

Steve’s baby blues continued to stare Sam down, confused on the interruption until Sam continued his yelling, “It’s Bucky. Natasha called and said there’s something wrong.” The world froze, and Steve could feel the stares on him—all that mattered to him though was Bucky.

Steve caught his breath and was able to wrap his head around what Sam said before he grabbed his coat, apologized to his group, and ran out to his bike. He managed to speed home in ten minutes, which normally would’ve taken seventeen, by avoiding traffic and taking the back roads. The blond hopped off the bike, taking note of the car in his driveway that was Natasha’s and the wilting flowers in the garden.

Opening the door with a pounding heart, he searched around for his husband and friend before he found Natasha upstairs against the bathroom door banging on it. “James, what’s going on? Please, please, please open the door for me. I’m so scared for you. Steve will be here in a few minutes,” Natasha reasoned, however, all Steve could pick up was the sobbing from the other side of the door.

“Natasha,” Steve said, catching her attention. Relief suddenly fell over her face when she caught sight of her best friend’s husband. “What’s going on, Nat?”

“Oh, thank God,” she whispered, moving away from the door and into Steve’s hug. He squeezed back impatiently, “I don’t know. I had been texting him all morning and then around one, he stopped responding. I came over because I was concerned. The door was unlocked, and I could hear screaming coming from the bathroom.”

Steve’s breathing was heavy, “Is he in there alone?” Natasha nodded her head. He gently moved her to his left and went forward to the white piece of wood separating him from his love. His fist lightly knocked on the wood, but inside his heart was pounding a million miles per second.

“Baby,” he started, voice shaky. “Bucky, it’s Stevie. Can you open the door for me, please?” The sobs continued, so Steve attempted again, “Buck, please, just open the door. I just want to know what’s wrong.” He tried several more time, and waited patiently, but was met with harder cries coming from the vet.

He took a step away from the door and took in his surroundings, trying to find a clue on what had happened. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, besides the fact that his husband was locked in the guest bathroom. 

However, there was a single piece of paper, torn on the side, that was lying to the left of the door. Steve quickly reached down to retrieve it, noticing the tear stains left by Bucky. He was able to make out the seal of the adoption agency and the words, “We regret to inform…” That was all Steve need to read before crunching the paper in his hands and going back to banging on the door.

“Bucky,” he started, “I really need you to open this door. I saw the letter; I’m so sorry, baby. I need you to let me in so I can see and talk to you.” His banging continued, but he could still here the sobbing of Buck come from the other side. He knew Bucky could hear him. “Please. It’s all going to be okay.”

That’s when the sobbing ceased, and a yell came from the amputee, “No, it’s not! It’s not going to be okay.” Steve heard shuffling from the other side of the door, then felt Bucky slump against the white wood. “You didn’t read the reason, did you? It’s all my fault, Stevie,” this time Bucky’s voice was weak; whether from the crying or defeat, Steve couldn’t tell.

“I didn’t read the reason, no. It doesn’t matter the reason, Buck, this isn’t your fault. It’s them being unfair again. It has never been your fault,” Steve reasoned.

“You don’t understand, Steve.” Steve could hear Bucky hiccup before he continued solemnly, “It is only my fault this time. It’s my arm. They don’t like my arm. It’s dangerous. I’m dangerous.” This punched Steve right in the gut as he carefully slid his hands to the floor. “I’m dangerous, Steve.” Steve glanced at Natasha, who had her hand over her stomach and her head facing the floor.

Steve’s head shook, “You’re not dangerous, Buck. You would never hurt a soul, and neither would your arm—”

“I’ve killed people, Steve.” 

Silence filled the hallway for several minutes as Steve thought. He thought of how unfair it was to both him and Bucky that they couldn’t catch a break. He thought of how gentle and kind his husband was and how, despite having killed others in the past, he cared for every single person that crossed his path. Hell, Steve had killed others, but it didn’t make him a bad person. He was defending the freedom of his people and defending the lives of his fellow soldiers. Bucky had paid for that with his arm and his conscience, yet his arm was the reason they couldn’t move forward.

Steve’s alertness increased when something warm touched his fingertips. He looked down only to see red seeping from under the door and onto his hands; he jumped up and began to panic, “Bucky, open this door now! What’s wrong? Why are you bleeding?”

****

When Steve got no response, he tried to furiously shake the handle, to no avail. “Bucky, please open the door. Please, please, please.” His pleading turned into a prayer for Bucky to be all right. The door wasn’t budging, so Steve did the only thing he could think of doing. 

He braced his hand for the pain and punched his hand right through the door. Ignoring the initial sting, he reached his arm through and grabbed on the handle of the door, unlocking it and twisting it open. Along with the door coming forward came Bucky’s body, laying limp in a puddle of blood.

Looking around, Steve noticed the broken mirror, with glass scattered across the floor. Blood was smeared on the walls, in the sink, and in the bathtub, but his priority was laying right in front of him.

He fell to his knees, quickly cradling Bucky in his arms. He quickly took noticed to the blood on his knuckles and the cut running along the scars of Bucky’s arm, almost like he was trying to take it off. “Nat,” Steve called, “call an ambulance now.”

“Steve—” she hesitated.

“Nat! Call an ambulance!” Steve yelled. He already regretted raising his voice, but his priority was Bucky and nothing else.

****

~~

Steve carried Bucky bridal style up the stairs of their home, unlocking the door and walking towards their bedroom, where Steve laid Bucky gently on the bed. He began to strip Bucky of his attire, starting with his shoes. As he made his way up his husband’s body, he quietly spoke, “I love your arm, Buck. I love your scarring, the history behind it, and the amazing piece of technology you have where your left arm used to be.”

After a few moments of silence, Bucky finally asked, “Why would you ever love something so cold?”

“Because it’s a part of you. And I love everything about you,” Steve stated. “Your arm isn’t dangerous. It’s unusual, yes, but it’s not dangerous. I would never want to see you without a piece of you, even if you weren’t born with that piece.”

“I’m just afraid no one could ever see past it,” Bucky explained. “What if no agency can see past the arm and don’t think I’m capable of handling a child because of it?”

Steve pulled the covers over Bucky, leaving a lingering kiss on his forehead, “I don’t want you to worry, Buck. I’m going to find somewhere that’ll look past it. Don’t you worry. Get to bed now, you need your rest. I’ll be back in a few.” Bucky complied, leaving Steve with a kiss before turning on his side and closing his eyes. 

Steve turned to walk out of the room and back to the front door to lock it. Before he could do that, he noticed the flowers out front in the garden, many of them wilting away. Without hesitation, and with the very little knowledge about gardening that Bucky had taught him, Steve grabbed fertilizer and a watering can, then made his way to the flowers. 

Steve was going to save these flowers one way or another, just as he would save Bucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adoption #3 is up and I hope you all enjoyed. This is all leading to something absolutely amazing, so bear with me. Comment down below, leave feedback, etc.--you know the drill.
> 
> If you did not read between ****, Bucky didn't like his arm and tried to get it off. It was based off of a picture I saw about a year back, and I want to credit it, but I have yet to find it again. If I do, I will make sure to share and give credit. If someone knows what I am talking about, please comment below by either crediting and sharing the link, or messaging me so I can. Thank you <3
> 
> ~winterschild

**Author's Note:**

> I know I promised this a year ago, but I have been busy with life, as we all have been. I already have the next few written, so they all will be coming up, along with more.
> 
> Let me know other parts of Steve and Bucky's life you would like to read about, whether it relates to their adoptions, something in the first part of this series, or something completely unrelated. I love feedback and will have a lot more time to get back into my writing. Thank you all. Guest suggestions are welcomed!
> 
> Also, comment down below if Infinity War has scarred you for life, but PLEASE NO SPOILERS FOR THOSE WHO HAVEN'T SEEN IT.
> 
> ~winterschild


End file.
